


Looking for a fic!! Please help me!!

by Isla_Tide



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Boss Harry, Cheating, Happy Ending, Jealous Harry, M/M, Shared Company, Top!Harry, Violence, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isla_Tide/pseuds/Isla_Tide
Summary: Please let me know if this got deleted or if you know what this fic is called.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	Looking for a fic!! Please help me!!

Harry and Louis’ fathers had separate businesses and would combine it by setting up their sons together and would get married. As soon as the got married Harry Said he didn’t actually love Louis and started cheating on him with a girl with a red Porsche or something. At first Liam hated Louis because Harry did and Liam started dating zayn. Liam came home with Harry late one night and Harry was beaten up badly so Louis called a doctor and took care of him. Harry was warming up to Louis. Louis found a new love interest and Harry became jealous. Eventually Harry let Louis work with his side of the company and learned that des caused Harry to be the way he was. I got tired of typing so there is the jist of what happened. Please let me know if this got deleted or if you know what this fic is called.


End file.
